United States (PHU Timeline)
The United States of America is a thriving Republic in North America. In the Prince Henry Universe, however, it is substantially different from its real life version. This mostly has to do with Germany's invasion of the United States during the War of 1812. However, there are other factors to be considered. Early History The United States elected George Washington as its first President. He did not run under a specific party but mostly sided with the Federalists. After serving his two terms, Washington is quoted to having saying, "You better watch out for that idiot in Germany. He's the biggest threat to our Republic currently around." It is not confirmed if he was referring to Prince Henry. John Adams succeeded President Washington after his two terms were finished. John Adams, a Federalist, successfully served two terms. He would end up defeating Democratic-Republican candidate Thomas Jefferson for his second term win. Many Americans were strongly in favor of the Federalist Party. In this timeline, the Alien and Sedition Acts are '''never passed. '''Overall, the United States had a smooth start. War of 1812 The War of 1812 played out the same way it did in the real universe, with one major exception. After Britain and the U.S. formally agreed to end the war, Germany attacked America. They were given direct orders by Emperor Henry IV (who had not aged at all over the past few hundred years). Henry IV saw the Americans as extremely vulnerable and wanted to capitalize on this. Prince Henry was personally dispatched as a general for the invasion of the U.S. Mainland. This invasion was a total disaster, resulting in Germany's full retreat. This, oddly, led to a lot of national unity over the hatred of the Henry Regime. Southerners and Northerners alike worked together against this force of evil and stupidity. Mid and Upper 1800s Andrew Jackson was elected President in 1828 by a huge margin against John Q. Adams. Andrew Jackson was a Democratic-Republican. He promised to go head to head with the Henry Regime himself and do whatever it took to rid the world of their reign. Jackson led a personal invasion of Germany in 1834 , two years after being reelected for a second term. He was assassinated while doing this. James K. Polk would assume control as a Democratic-Republican. By this time, many were disappointed with Jackson's leadership and how much of a failure his attempts to end Henry were. Polk would go on to lose the 1836 election. Around this time, the Democratic-Republican Party had lost the backing of the people. It crumbled and many of those remaining in the party formed the Whig Party. By 1860, slavery had actually been abolished. The South, recognizing a need to not act or associate in anyway shape or form with the embarrassment of the Holy Roman Empire (who still practice slavery) ended it quickly without hesitation. In fact, many Southern States backed the Federalist Candidate Abraham Lincoln in 1860 and 1864. Lincoln, like his predecessors, promised to vanquish the Henrian Regime. Lincoln, however, was the only one to succeed. Emperor Henry IV was assassinated on a ship to Italy on December 2nd, 1862 by an American convoy. 20th Century For the next fifty years, Americans were absolutely thrilled with the end of the Henry Era. However, this was until the rise of Kaiser Wilhelm II and the start of WWI. While the U.S. and allies would triumph over the Central Powers, it is commonly misconceived that the Americans were sympathetic towards Germany during the post-war recovery. However, President Woodrow Wilson had made secret deals and actually played a part in restoring the Henry Regime as a punishment for the German people. In fact, it was later revealed Emperor Henry IV had never been assassinated. Apparently the target in 1862 was a decoy (who bared a striking resemblance to Kaiser Billhem II when identified, but no true connection has been established). Wilson is quoted to have privately said "those damn Germans will never recover when that family is back in power." The Henry Regime would again lose power to Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party. Prince Henry called Hitler a "very big peasant who thinks he's smarter than me but he really isn't." Hitler admired Henry's passion, but strongly believed his incompetence was a threat to German prosperity. The Fuhrer would send the Henry Family on a private island off the Atlantic Ocean to "get rid of them." [rince Henry, however, condemned the Nazis, going on to aid the allies in England. 32nd President Franklin D. Roosevelt would successfully lead the United States through the Great Depression, earning him his four terms. He would lead the nation into World War II against Hitler alongside the Allies. Roosevelt apparently worked on a strategy with his generals which would place the Henry family back into power, which in turn would cause civil war to unfold. Kaiser Wilhem's failures had given the Henry Regime a great boost in approval. As the Nazis lost power, and the Allies triumphed over the Axis Powers, President Harry S. Truman effectively led efforts to restore Henrian rule. These were successful and Emperor Henry IV and family returned to power.